User talk:Defiant Elements/Contest
Contestants Leave your signature and the skill you would like to use as well as the link to your build (the link may be added at a later date). #I'll take Amity... already got a build for it here, but it may take some working. Not tested. --50x19px user:Zerris 20:19, 16 March 2007 (CDT) #If allowed, I will also be taking Extend Conditions. the build --50x19px user:Zerris 22:57, 16 March 2007 (CDT) #Weaken Knees Will be my 3rd, though I may get rid of Extend Conditions. We'll see. --50x19px user:Zerris 19:24, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #Mark of Insecurity. I've always liked that skill, and I'll find a way to use it.--Nog64Talk 23:03, 16 March 2007 (CDT) #I'll take "It's just a flesh wound.": Build:P/W Para Purifier. Cheese Slaya 23:49, 16 March 2007 (CDT) #I call dibs on Trapper's Focus. I'm pretty sure I've got a working build setup, R/Rt Focused Farmer. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:31, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #PANIC! is so mine, I've already got a build in template using it: Build:Me/any PANIC! Slvrwolf 03:31, 17 March 2007 (CDT) # I'll take Lyssa's Aura. I love that skill. May or may not be the best skill ever but it's sure as hell a lot of fun. Zaq #I will also take Hex Eater Vortex as well, if that's cool. Here it is. Zaq 05:16, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #I will also take Lyssa's Aura [[User:Waterbotle5|'Waterbotle5]] #I will take Infuriating Heat Jupsto 19px #I'll join, Extend Conditions ~Readem #If allowed, I will also try Panic ~Readem (Ill try to be done Tonight) #Symbols of Inspiration for me :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 05:53, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Discussion How many people you think will sign up for this? I can only think of builds for maybe 3 of these skills off the top of my head. May I sign up for all of them? --50x19px user:Zerris 20:26, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :We will see how many people sign up. I just posted this a few hours ago, but, if we don't get many submissions, you can write builds for all three. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Panic It's a Mesmer elite, not a Necromancer elite. It's also somewhat popular in HA. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:26, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Possibly true, but this page does not ask if the skills are good... only if they have been used. You like it, you go make a build with it! --50x19px user:Zerris 22:27, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::I never said anything about liking elites. It seems like a contest for unused elites, but Panic is not an elite that is never used. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:30, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :::Let me elaborate, in order to be entirely objective, the question is not even whether or not the skill is used in game, but rather whether we have a build anywhere on the wiki that already uses it. I checked what linked to Panic and couldn't find any builds, therefore, it goes on the list. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::::We have a Peace and Harmony build? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:14, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Skull Crack, Mind Freeze....--Nog64Talk 23:15, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::::: For Mind Freeze: Build:E/N Blizzard, for Skull Crack: Build:A/W Cracker. When I said no builds posted for an elite, I meant 0. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) *Build:Mo/any Harmony Healer *Build:Mo/Me Heal Party Spammer *Build:Mo/any Peaceful Enchanter--50x19px user:Zerris 23:17, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Unfavored, those blow anyways. Plus, I don't see any skills not found in unfavored builds already. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:18, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, I went through and checked what linked to EVERY elite. Only elites that had ZERO builds were put on this page. That means ZERO favored, ZERO unfavored, ZERO stubs, ZERO untested. Yes, those builds DO suck, but the whole point is to go where no one has gone before and do something entirely different. This is also entirely objective so I don't have people complaining that one of the skills I listed is actually good and another person complaining I forgot a bad skill. If the elite has ZERO builds it is in, otherwise it is not. This is MY competition, I believe I have jurisdiction over the rules. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::::For future, it's much faster to just go to "Search" and enter this: "Build" and "Name of Elite". It pulls up all the builds and maybe 10 irrelevant pages. --50x19px user:Zerris 13:20, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :::Yes, I'm sure if this was clarified in that header on the contest page, there wouldn't be any questions asked. Plus, it states there's no consideration for unfavored builds, so that might be a correction to make. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:34, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I meant that if you post your build that you made for this contest, and it gets unfavored, it may not be considered. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :::::Fixed some wording, added a bolded note at the top of the page, etc. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) *Build:A/W Cracker *Build:W/Rt Full Prevention *Build:E/N Blizzard *Build:E/N Mind Rend And all the elites on the list on the other page appear in NO builds, unfavored or otherwise. That's the whole point. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:20, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Thanks, people don't seem to want to understand the entire premise of my competition. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Ah! This is just a perfect idea I think, and definately a contest I want to enter. But those newbie build makers have stolen all the good crappy elites! (actually, I probably stole a few of them myself... I know for a fact there's a Seeping Wound build out there with my fingerprints all over it). I'm surprised that only a few professions have Elites left untouched... Assassins are popular, I suppose, and most of the other professions are very flexible (all the Elementalist Elites used up comes as no surprise). I'm just a little stumped now... I don't want to go using any Elites others have already used (I know there's no rule against it, but it's a personal thing). And of course, the Elites I have ideas for have been used already. Even one of my favorites, Shadow Meld, was stuffed into a stubbed build, just to fill up the Elite slot. You can expect me to have an entry up soon enough though, I think. Either I'll get some crazy idea for a skill, or I'll break down and use an elite that one of the other entries is already working on. :P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:58, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Oddly enough, Mesmer's have an incredible number of unused elites compared to every other class. Sigh, Mesmer's are my second favorite class and they get so little love :(. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements]] (talk ~ ) ::I know what you mean about people using the elites you wanted poorly and I would make exceptions except that I want people making these builds with no reference or starting point (aside from what they see in-game or elsewhere). Theoretically, in a contest like Nog64's you could look at the comments on an existing unfavored, clean it up with 4 different skills and post it. That's why with mine, I only used skills which have never been used before. I want something new. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Infuriated Thumper Supporter *Call of haste, poisinous bite, I blow, Distracting Blow, Run as one No this won't compare completely to a RaO thumper. It has lack of pet IAS and movement buff (with the current bar, can be changed). But since you can spam hammer bash foes should be able to kite too much, KD every 3 hits. Also this with a team of ordinary thumpers or warriors means double adren for all, which owns. It wont have energy problems like RaO. The original bunny thumper is more simular but alot worse uses same IAS buff but its elite does a little self adren gain, which is inferior. Yeah. Jupsto 19px 09:19, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :Seems like a cool idea... and providing you sync up with your teammates, you can really take huge advatage of Infuriating Heat (a P/W in the support row can spam "Go For the Eyes!" and "Watch Yourself!" twice as often, not to mention how this would help a normal warrior on your team). I like it... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 16:32, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::Remember, as per the rules of this contest, you are allowed to make a team build if that is what works best for your skill. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements]] (talk ~ ) :::Nah I'm not making a build just suggesting an idea. Me and guildwiki comunity disagree 100% Jupsto 19px 12:16, 18 March 2007 (CDT)